<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ahi by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963374">Ahi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superstore (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra and Jerry in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandra Kaluiokalani/Jerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ahi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Superstore or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the way he says her name, broken and beautiful, infused with so much <i>love</i> that she can hardly stand it. Nobody loves her. Nobody <i>ever</i> loves her. Sometimes it feels like there’s not a single soul in the world that can even stand to be in the same room as her, and then Jerry comes in like a beacon of light in a dark storm, and suddenly Sandra’s <i>loved</i>.</p><p>It’s overwhelming and invigorating all at once. It drives her to surge up, off the pillows, her knees bending over his thighs as she meets him in the middle of the bed, finding his mouth and lining up perfectly. She tilts and licks his lower lip, and as soon as he opens with a moan, she’s sliding in, kissing him as deep as she can, because he kisses her back and feeds that fire. One of his hands is tangling in her hair, the other looping around her waist, pulling her in, holding her there. She couldn’t move if she wanted to. It feels too good. Too perfect. It’s primal now, beyond the intellectual attraction they share and so intensely <i>physical</i>; she needs this man like she needs water or air. And he’s hers to take. Truly, profoundly <i>hers</i>. Carol can traipse in and toy with him all she likes, but they all know where Jerry’s heart lies. </p><p>Jerry lies in Sandra’s bed like he’s meant to be there. She gives him a little shove, not hard enough to dislodge him, but enough to send the message—he bends obediently back, always pliant to her whims. He lands on the mattress, sprawled out there like her own personal plaything. She stays up, sliding forward, staying on him but steadying over his lap. Then she splays both hands across his chest and pushes up before letting go, and her own weight drives her down into him with such delicious force. He feels <i>so right</i> inside her.</p><p><i>“San—ahhh...”</i> He can’t even finish the word anymore, but that’s okay; she hears it in her heart. She groans out his name too, garbled around her own pleasure, and grinds into him, rising up and pushing down, riding him for all he’s worth. She bounces up and down on that, luxuriating in the way he runs his hands over her thighs and hips and waist, not so much holding on as <i>touching</i>, like he wants to map out every inch of her. The feeling’s mutual. They’re both completely naked, save for that one sock she couldn’t get off before he was on her, and even that one bit is stifling, because she’s burning up. His skin’s sizzling hot everywhere she touches. She can feel the sweat beading up on him, slicking them together where their legs slap with each thrust. Her hair keeps tossing over her shoulder and getting in her face, but she flicks it away because she needs the whole view. She savours every bit of it. She’s getting close but wants it to last, <i>forever</i> if it can.</p><p>He opens his mouth wide, arching off the bed, and she knows what he needs, because she needs it too. She lunges down, more falling than graceful, so eager. Their mouths come together again, one sloppy kiss after another. She lets her whole body drape over him and grinds in hard. The new angle keeps less of him <i>inside her</i>, but she can feel him <i>everywhere</i>, and that’s worth it. There’s so much of him to love, and so much of her to feel it. His arms latch on to her, and then her world’s spinning—he’s rolling them over, and he’s on top of her, huge and heavy and so wildly satisfying. He starts pounding into her with a feral ferocity that she feels in her veins. She starts muttering his name in wrecked, staccato intervals and won’t let go. </p><p>A kiss on her cheek, her chin, her throat, and it’s over—Sandra can’t take any more <i>love</i>. She screams when she comes, clamping down around him and clutching on so hard that she must be making fingernail-shaped bruises in his back, which is fine, because she wants to mark him up, wants everyone to know that this glorious beast of a man is <i>hers</i>—</p><p>Then it’s over. She’s hit the wall and is just floating. It’s an intangible cloud of bliss, her whole body limp and sated. He’s still shallowly thrusting into her. She feels it when he comes, shuddering and <i>good</i>. He gives a final moan and collapses, shifting to the side so he’s only half on top of her. She welcomes the crushing weight. It grounds her. The raging fire’s over, but the afterglow is so warm and sweet. Even the sticky mess and the sweat gluing them together is a welcome reminder. She tilts her head as much as she can to kiss his cheek, because it’s all she can muster. </p><p>He murmurs, “Love you, Sandy Bear,” and gives her a little squeeze around the middle. </p><p>Sandra shuts her eyes. She’s never been so <i>happy</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>